loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigress
Tigress is the tritagonist of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. She is the strongest, serious and leader of the Furious Five, five of the strongest masters of Kung Fu in China. Many fans of the series consider her to be the main love interest of Po, the main character of the series. At the start of the series, when they first meet, she considers Po a nuisance, and wants nothing to do with him, especially after he seemingly steals her chance to become the Dragon Warrior. By the end of the first film, however, she seems to have accepted him as a fellow warrior, and seems to warm up to him much more later in the series. She is voiced by Angelina Jolie in the films, by Kari Wahlgren in the TV series and most of the video games, and by Erin Torpey in the first video game. Hints of Romantic Interest with Po Kung Fu Panda * During the time when Tigress split kick two wooden board that fell on Po's head, Po sneakily picked up a piece of wooden board that Tigress broke, but suddenly dropped it when Shifu ordered him to do so. The piece was called the love chunk by the production team. * After Po defeats Tai Lung, and after the town cheers for him, she is the first of the Furious Five to bow to him, calling him "Master". * When Po found the Furious Five after the Furious Five's battle with Tai Lung, Po checked to see if the Furious Five were alive, the first he check on was Tigress. Kung Fu Panda 2 * At the start of the movie, Tigress is seen with the rest of the Five, watching Po stuff bean buns into his mouth, and she seems to be having fun with it. *When Mr. Ping shows Po his Tigress action figure, Tigress has a smile on her face as she looks at him. *When Mr. Ping gets Po to take his action figures of the Furious Five with Po is voices worry about his Tigress action figure being scratched. *On the journey to Gongmen City, on the boat, when Po is getting stressed over his issue with his long-lost family, Tigress tries to talk to him about it to make sure he is okay. *Po seems to admire how hardcore Tigress acts. *Po tries not to let Tigress worry about him, trying to act tough and emotionless like her. This is possibly to impress her. *In Gongmen Jail, Tigress forces Po to talk about why he let Shen get away. He says it's because he wanted answers about his family. He wants to go to Shen again for answers, ignoring her orders to stay at the jail, saying "the hardcore can't understand". She then gives him a hug, saying "the hardcore do understand, but I can't watch my friend be killed." *Tigress seems distraught after watching Shen "kill" Po at the cannon factory. *When Monkey mentions that Po would want them to remain "Strong, hardcore." Tigress looks like she is going to cry. *During the final battle at the harbor, when Shen is about to shoot Po with his big cannon, Tigress pushes him out of the way, trying to take the shot for him. *When Tigress is drifting in the water, Po swims up to her for a moment and holds her paw, trying to make sure she's still alive. *When Po swims away, she reaches out to him. *After Po defeats Shen, she pulls him up onto the boat out of the water, complimenting him on how hardcore he was. He responds by giving her a hug, although she does not show much reaction to it, other than surprise. She later puts a paw on his shoulder and watches the Fireworks with a smile on her face. Kung Fu Panda Holiday * While visiting Po and Mr. Ping for their holiday celebration, Tigress was the only one who said "Happy Holiday" right to Po. Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness It should be noted that Legends of Awesomeness are considered a different canon from the story of the films. *In "Scorpion's Sting", Tigress has River Fever when two rabbits got on Tigress's bed and put makeup on her face they ask her "Is Po your boyfriend." and she replied "What? No." they got the mirror of her and she said "Just perfect." *In "Chain Reaction" Po seems psyched about going on a mission with Tigress. *In "Chain Reaction", when Tigress is hungry, Po tries to get her an apple, which she thanks him for. *In "Chain Reaction" Tigress began to argue with Po because she thinks that Oogway chose the "wrong" Dragon Warrior. Po responds that she may be a great warrior, but that she stinks at friendship and "funship". But during their battle with the crocodiles, she apologized to Po and they used their abilities together. After the battle, they smile at each other. Tigress also said that Po was the "right" Dragon Warrior. *In Bad Po when Po's evil side is created, he constantly flirts with Tigress, much to her annoyance. Po' s good side also is extremely nice to Tigress by commenting on how shiny her fur is to offering to clean up her room. *In "Master Ping", Tigress is seen leaning on Po while sleeping, although she punches him in the face when he taps her to wake her. Not too long after, she falls asleep against Po again. * In "Bride of Po", during the wedding ceremony with Po and Lu-Shi, Tigress apologized to Po and tells him that he's right and Po thought Tigress that she's jealous. Tigress slightly said "yes" and stuttered. *In " Enter the Dragon", When Po died Tigress was very sad but when Po came back alive she hugged him shouting "You're alive!". *In " Maltese Mantis", While Po was having a pep talk with his action figures Po leaves out the Tigress figure who he makes continuously rant on how " awesome" he is until not even seconds later Crane and Tigress appeared. Later in the episode, when Bian Zao asked for Po' s tigress action figure for a trade Po complained not wanting to give up his favorite action figure but, eventually gave in. *In " The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding", Tigress saving Po from Master Ding *In " A Tigress Tale", Po was willing to change for her, begging her not to leave. When Tigress read the note, it was signed 'Love Po'. The Po action figure was also the only one she picked up throughout this episode; especially the part where the two figures of Shifu and Po fell out of the bag (the two most important people in her life no doubt) she picked up the Po figure. When Po broke down the door to rescue her, she said with a smile 'If you ever change, I'll kill you' at which Po gives her a dreamy look. *In "The Midnight Stranger" Tigress falls in love with the mysterious warrior who is really Po in disguise. When Po meets Tigress in the village, he realizes she is wearing perfume, while she is talking, Po gives her an "in-love" look, after she leaves Po says that he wants to tell her so bad, at the end when Tigress finds out Po was the Midnight Stranger, she leaves to throw up. * In "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu", Po shows Tigress a magic trick that Po pulled a bouquet of flowers out of Tigress's ear. * In "The Way of the Prawn", Yijiro gave Tigress a Japanese headband resembling honor while Po is sitting on a tree spying on them. Po said to himself about his envious feelings that Tigress likes the prawn and soon fell off on Tigress. Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Scroll * Tigress was Po's first crush * Po was getting some mushrooms for his father Mr. Ping Po watch Tigress battle Boar with Viper, Cane, Monkey, and Mantis they twist her hips and kick Boar and defeated him Po's eyes heart at Tigress & the others and Po want to do kung fu. Kung Fu Panda 3 * While Po was denying that he can teach kung fu, he considered Tigress to be a better teacher than him. * Looking concerned, Po asked Shifu if Tigress told him that he's not a good teacher. * While Po was playing with his action figures while taking a bath, he made his Tigress action figure say to the action figure of himself "he's so handsome". * Po brings his Tigress action figure as one of the things in his travel basket while heading to the Secret Panda Village with his fathers. * Po nearly cried when he had to give his Tigress action figure to one of the Panda children. * After Shifu, Monkey, and Viper were captured by Kai, Tigress hopes for Po that he is ready to use Chi to defeat him, showing concern for him. * A tired-down Tigress holds on to Po, who also carries her, to warn him about Kai's attack on the Panda Village. * Tigress was the first one to talk sense into Po telling him that learning about the secret of Chi is the only way to stop Kai, while Po was upset about his father's lie. * Tigress, alongside Mr. Ping and Li Shan, were the most concerned for Po who transported himself and Kai into the Spirit Realm. * While everyone in the Panda Village aid Po with their Chi, Tigress using her Chi considers herself a loyal friend of Po's. * Tigress, alongside the rest of the Furious Five and Po's fathers and the villagers, happily give Po a group hug for defeating Kai and mastering Chi. Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *When Po finished telling he was crying actual tears when he finished telling tigress's origin story. Category:Kung Fu Panda Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Tsundere Category:Love at First Sight Category:Possible Romance Category:Feline Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Romantic False Lead